seitokaifandomcom-20200213-history
Shino Amakusa
Shino Amakusa '(天草 シノ ''Amakusa Shino) is a second-year student at Ousai Private Academy (On the later part of season 1, Shino and Aria Shichijō are already on their 3rd year) and the Student Council President. Appearance Shino has long purple-ish black hair and pinkish-purple eyes. She's usually seen wearing her school uniform. Personality Shino is a serious and diligent girl who is talented in most subjects and she is also very popular among the student body. However, she is almost always thinking perverted things, even suggesting that one of her main reasons to be interested in Takatoshi Tsuda is curiosity about information not covered in health classes. She was complimented by Aria that she's always good at everything but she brushed off the compliment and said that she also has things that she's not good at. She mentioned that when she was on her lower years an English translation of the word pencil was asked in the test, she glanced on the pencil that she's using and saw the right answer. She left the space blank in the answer sheet to punish herself because, as she calls the situation, she 'cheated'. She is self-conscious about her chest, which is exacerbated by the fact that Aria Shichijō happens to be more well-endowed than she is. It seems that she may have feelings for Tsuda, however, if she (or someone else) realizes that what she's doing can be interpreted as romantic, she immediately attempts to change the situation (and/or ruin it). She often blushes when Tsuda compliments her. She also often shows concern for him. One time, she and Tsuda went shopping at the mall and on the way home she was holding Tsuda's arm. In the latest OVA after the ending song, it is confirmed that Shino likes Tsuda and tried to confess once again but failed. Details *Ranko Hata spreads the rumor that Shino and Takatoshi Tsuda are dating. *Shino is great around the house and knows her etiquette. *Shino is an epitome of perfection although she's sometimes very childish, as she's afraid of heights and loves festivals. *Shino gets excited almost on every event to the point she doesn't get enough sleep the night before. *Shino is worried about her breast size, probably because she's always been with Aria who's size is larger than the usual. *Shino seems to be deeply infatuated with animals. *Shino is very afraid of heights and insects, even little ones. * Shino was also student council president in elementary school, working alongside her childhood friend Misaki Amano. *Shino has a teddy bear that is tied up with a rope and a ball gagged in its mouth in her room, which was a gift from Aria on her birthday. *Shino is a fan of history especially Oda Nobunaga. * Shino introduces the Student Council Rules at the start of each episode. Trivia *The name 'Shino '''means "bamboo grass" (篠). **It can also mean "aspire, hopes, intention, motive, plan, resolve, shilling" (志), "poem, poetry" (詩), "purple, violet" (紫), "chronicle, history" (史) or "faith, fidelity, trust, truth" (信) ('shi) and "accordingly, from, possessive particle, wherefore" (乃) or "civilian life, field, plains, rustic" (野) (no). ***Shino's name possibly comes from the feminine version of Shirō from Amakusa Shirō's name, the leader of the Shimabara Rebellion. ****The kanji for her name translates to "Heaven/Sky" (天) and "Grass" (草), which together refer to red algae. *Shino's surname Amakusa 'means "rain" (雨) ('ama) and "grass" (草) (kusa). *Yōko Hikasa (Shino's voice actress) and Satomi Satō (Aria Shichijō's voice actress) have worked together in various anime, the most notable example being K-On!, where they played Mio and Ritsu. *Shino and Mio Akiyama from K-ON! have similar characteristics other than sharing the same seiyuu: **Both have long black hair **Both are scared of painful stories **Both are self-conscious about their body **Both are popular among the students **Both are academically successful students *Shino's birthday is the 12th of June. *A girl that seems to be Shino's younger sister appears in Chapter 195 and Episode 19 of Seitokai Yakuindomo* (the 6th episode of the second season OVA). Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Committee/ Club Heads